Can't Make You Love Me (Flint Rachel)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Flint/Rachel AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! I decided to take a quick break from writing my Smytheberry story,"If You Go Away". I was listening to Luke Edgemon's version of "I Can't Make You Love Me", and If you didn't know Luke plays Flint (Warbler) on Glee. I love reading stories of Rachel paired with one of the Warblers but have yet to see one with Flint. So I thought this would be a cute one-shot story.

This is an AU story that takes place during Season 2 when Finn left Rachel in the Christmas tree lot. The Warblers are having Christmas eve dinner at Breadstix when an upset Rachel walks in. Flint has had a crush on her ever since he had seen her at Regionals singing her original song.

I don't own Glee, characters or songs in the story. I only own the storyline.

Happy Reading and Warbler-on!


	2. Chapter 2

Flint POV

It's Christmas Eve and you would think I would be home visiting my family for the holidays. And, I would be, hadn't my parents decided to go on a year-long cruise around the World.

Instead, I am in Lima,Ohio having dinner with my fellow Dalton Academy Warblers who couldn't make it home this year. In case I didn't introduce myself. My name is Flint Edgemon and Iam a Junior at Dalton Academy and a member of the Warblers. Besides having a love of music and performing, Iam also a star Track and Field for our school's Track team. Cross country is my specialty. I have another love though. One I have tried to keep hidden from my friends. I have a huge crush on Rachel Barbra Berry, who is the star of McKinley High's New Directions ( weird how I sounds lil Nude Erections..hmmm). I have been harboring a crush on the loud but adorable Diva ever since she had sung at Regionals with her amazing original song. She had an amazing voice, and she sang with such passion it made me want to punch whoever it was that hurt her. He remembers seeing her when she would come to visit Kurt and Blaine. Often it was after her and that giant boyfriend of hers would fight. Seriously in his opinion, Finn Hudson, did not deserve her.

Anyhow, as I was explaining, Iam having dinner with my friends when all of sudden I'm pulled out of my thoughts and daydreams when Sebastian nudges me to look towards the door.

Sebastian: *elbowing Flint* Flint man, turn around, an Angel is walking through the door.

Flint: Huh what are you talking about? *confused *

Sebastian: Just look...

I turned around, as did the other Warblers, and standing at the door alone waiting to be seated was the woman who has captured my heart, MY angel, Rachel Berry.

Sebastian: Wow, she is here by herself? Where is the rest of her joke of a glee club?

Blaine: Sebastian?!

Sebastian: What? Just curious. Its Christmas Eve and she's alone.

Trent: Why is it strange? she's Jewish anyway. She probably came in for dinner.

Blaine: No she looks like she's crying. Finn must have done something. *fists clenched* I honestly don't like Finn. I only tolerate him because he IS Kurt's step-brother. I should go check on her.

Flint: Why you Blaine?

Blaine: Well she's Kurt's best friend,plus we temporarily dated. Until I was dumb proclaiming I was 100% gay when she kissed me at Lima Bean.

Sebastian: Whoa when did you kiss Streisand?

Blaine: Well first time I was drunk. But, I admit was nice and made me even question myself. And the second was at Lima Bean when I told her Iam 100% gay.

Flint: Ouch Anderson. Nice way to reject someone. I say sarcastically.

Sebastian: Why not invite her over here to sit with us? No one should be alone on Christmas especially the pint size diva.

Flint got nervous. Sebastian noticed and jokingly said,"Wow Edgemon don't think your little crush has gone unnoticed.

Flint: What?!

Blaine: Yea we all see the way you look at her. Plus I'd rather see YOU with her than Hudson.

Sebastian: Frankentssn is an idiot and can't dance. She's out of his league.

Flint looked back at Rachel watching tears ready to spill from her eyes. " Well let's say I am in love with her, what can I do to make her notice me? I can't make her love me." Then an idea came to him when he looked around the restaurant and spotted a small stage. "Guys I've got an idea..." He looked back at Rachel who was currently walking towards their booth with Blaine.

Sebastian followed Flint's eyes, and smiled. "Operation Flint Edgeberry is on." He proclaimed.

Flint: Edgeberry?

Sebastian: Your ship name.

Flint: Okay no pressure. This Berry will be all MINE.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

It is Christmas Eve and I am currently stuck in a Christmas tree lot since Finn chose to break up with me "officially" because of a mistake I made and was honest about. Unlike him who cheated with Quinn and slept with Santana. I never meant to hurt him, but he doesn't seem to acknowledge how many times he's hurt me in the past. I'm tired of being someone's second choice.

I know who Iam and I know I come across as conceited and loud. But, its not completely who I am. I have such a desire to be popular and liked. I don't always think before I act and wear my heart on my sleeve.

I followed Finn Hudson around like a sad puppy. I was so sure he was my soul he's not. But, honestly it's not like guys are knocking down my door to date me or accept me for who iam. Even Blaine rejected me by claiming he was 100% gay when I kissed him.

Tonight I tried apologizing to Finn so we can work things out. He did nothing but complain and then not only breaks up with me, But he left me in a Christmas tree lot where it was freezing. I'm glad I don't have hypothermia. I called Coach Beiste for a ride back to Lima. I asked her to drive me to Breadstix so I can warm up and my dads perhaps can come get me.

As I walk into Breadstix, the hostess seated me right away. I looked up to see many of the Warblers sitting nearby. Why are they staring at me? I ordered my veggie meatballs & pasta along with my hot chocolate. I feel tears filling my eyes. How could Finn do this to me? And again why are those handsome Warblers looking at me? I know most of the guys from Glee competitions, and through Kurt and Blaine. I see one guy with beautiful hazel eyes staring at me. I think his name is Flint. I admit I always thought he was cute when Kurt showed me his photo in a yearbook. He was very handsome. I looked at him and gave him one of my signature Berry smiles. He smiled back.

Soon, my food arrives and Blaine walks over to my table. Oh no. I really didn't want company tonight. I feel like such a loser.

Blaine: Hello Rachel. *hugs*

Rachel: Blaine Warbler what are you doing here?

Blaine: Rach, you do know my last name isn't Warbler, right?

Rachel: Yes I know this, Anderson.

Blaine: What are you doing here alone?

Rachel: Oh I just came from last minute Christmas shopping and wanted some hot chocolate.

Blaine: Rachel, you're alone and near tears. You know you can talk to me.

Rachel: Blaine- cut off by Blaine

Blaine: Rachel, why don't you come sit with us. You can tell me what's wrong, and the guys would love your company. Please?

Rachel: Its okay I don't want to intrude...

Sebastian and Flint walk over and grabbed her hands leading her to their table.

Sebastian: C'mon Berry, come sit with us. In fact why don't you sit beside Flint. * winking at Flint, who glared at him.

Rachel: *sighs* Fine..lead the way.

Rachel walked over to their table and sits beside Flint.

Rachel: Hi *shyly *

Flint: Hello Rachel *blushing*

Blaine: So Rachel,mind telling us why you look like your cat died.

Rachel: Well Finn broke up with me officially and left me alone in a Christmas tree lot alone and in the freezing cold without a ride home.

Nick: Who the hell leaves a lady alone on Christmas Eve freezing temperatures where anything can happen? Where are your teammates?

Rachel: Honestly they can care less. No one wants me around. I'm not beautiful like Quinn or Santana..

Sebastian: Says who?

Rachel: Everyone.

Blaine: Rachel, you know damn well you're amazing. If I were 100% straight,we would definitely be together.

Flint: Miss Berry, don't even waste your time on Mr Quarterback. You should be with someone who will trasure you.

Rachel: You're all so sweet, but...

Flint: Hold that thought. I have a surprise for you.

Flint hurries to walk over to the stage and Rachel looked at him curious and confused.

Flint sits on the stool. And then looked at Rachel giving her a wink.

Flint: May I have your attention please? Merry Christmas to all, and I would like to dedicate this song to a special girl here tonight. Hope this expresses how I feel and hope that perhaps you were open to give someone a chance to love you as you should be.

Rachel: *smiles* What's going on?

She looks around at the other Warblers. They all smile but shrugged their shoulders.

The music begins. Flint begins to sing. Rachel is mesmerized by his voice.

I Can't Make You Love Me"  
>(AN: originally by Bonnie Raitt but using Luke Edgemon's watch?v=PL8rL6KVumY&amp;app=desktop)<p>

(Flint)  
>Turn down the lights<br>Turn down the bed  
>Turn down these voices<br>Inside my head  
>Lay down with me<br>Tell me no lies  
>Just hold me closely<br>Don't patronize  
>Don't patronize me<p>

*Flint and Rachel lock their eyes on each over.*

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
>You can't make your heart feel<br>Somethin' that it won't  
>And here in the dark, in these final hours<br>I will lay down my heart  
>And I will feel the power but you won't<br>No you won't  
>'Cause I can't make you love me<br>When you don't  
>When you don't<br>Yeah-hh

I'll close my eyes  
>'Cause then I won't see<br>The love you don't feel  
>When you're home with me<br>Morning will come  
>And I'll do what's right<br>Just give me till then  
>To give up this fight<br>And I will give up this fight

'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
>You can't make your heart feel<br>Somethin' that it won't  
>And here in the dark, in these final hours<br>I will lay down my heart  
>I will feel the power but you won't<br>No you won't  
>'Cause I can't make you love me<br>When you don't  
>When you don't<p>

*Flint looks over at Rachel who has tears in his eyes. Flint hopes this works.*

When song ends, Flint receives a standing ovation. Rachel gets up and walk towards Flint.

Flint: Well Miss Berry..

Rachel: Well Mr Flint Warbler..*grinning*

Flint: Look I'm going to just say it. I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I'm not Finn or Blaine, but I'll treasure you if you just give me a chance. I mean you don't have to love me, but what I want to say is..

*Flint rambles*

Rachel: Flint...

Flint: Yes?

Rachel: * reaches her hands to his neck and crashes her lips onto his* Does that answer your question?

Flint: So will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?

Rachel: Yes...I'd love too.

Flint smiled and kisses her again.

The Warblers look on and smile.

Rachel: *pulls away* Merry Christmas Flint.

Flint: Happy Hanukah, Rachel.

* Flint deepens the kiss*

Sebastian & Blaine: Team Edgeberry is born!

Two years later, Flint and Rachel are still together. Rachel is going to NYADA and about to perform as her Fanny Brice in the Funny Girl Broadway revival. Rachel was singing the final song "My man"

Play Music  
>"My Man"<br>(feat. From Funny Girl)

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
>All my life is just despair, but I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright, all right...<br>What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
>When I know I'll come back on my knee someday<br>For whatever my man is, I am his forever more  
>It cost me a lot,<br>But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man  
>Cold and wet tired, you bet,<br>But all that I soon forget with my man  
>He's not much for looks<br>And no hero out of books is my man  
>Two or three girls has he<br>That he likes as well as me, but I love him...  
>Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know<br>All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
>When he takes me in his arms<br>The world is bright, all right...  
>What's the difference if I say I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
>For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...<p>

Rachel glanced at Flint and winked. As the crowd erupted in applause, Flint walks up the stairs to the stage.

Rachel: Flint what are you doing?

Flint: Rachel, Iam so proud of you. I always knew you were a star. The last two years have been amazing. I want to continue treasuring you for the rest of our lives.

Rachel: Flint...

*Flint dropped to one knee with a box in his hand*

Flint: I fell in love with you two years ago, and every minute I'm with you i fall more in love. Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the honor of spending my life with you. Will you marry me?

Rachel: *she gasps as the crowd became quiet waiting for her answer* Yes, Mr Warbler, I will marry you. I love you.

Flint placed ring on her finger her around before pulling her into a kiss. "I love you too beautiful".

They lived happily ever .

AN: I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry for corny ending. I went blank. Lol. I don't own anything but storyline. This is an AU story. Review & Rate!


End file.
